Simple babies need simple lives
by Girlwithapencil
Summary: Cute Pink decided Baby Red needs more excitement in his life, so she has him hang out with their friends for a while. What kind of day will Baby Red have with his friends? Will it be eventful? Or will he decide it's too much?


Cute Pink watched Baby Red play on the swingset at the park and sighed.

"Baby Red is such a cute baby, and I bet he'll grow up to be a great Bomberman!" Cute Pink said to herself, "I wonder if he ever gets bored playing on the playground every day."

Cute Pink walked over to the swingset and picked up Baby Red.

"You know, Red, I've been thinking...do you want to do something other than play on the swingset all day?" Pink asked.

Red took out his pacifier.

"Maybe I try slide?" Red asked, pointing at the slide, where Pommy was sliding down.

"I mean something more exciting than that." Pink said, "Maybe you could spend some quality time with our other friends today!"

"Red like that idea!" he exclaimed cheerfully before putting his pacifier back in his mouth.

"Great!" Cute Pink giggled, "Let's go over to White's house first!"

She carried him away. As Louie slid down the slide, him and Pommy watched them leave. Louie lost his balance and crashed into Pommy.

"Myu! You bumped into Pommy!" Pommy cried out.

"Sorry..." Louie said in Rooey-speak, "I just wonder what's going to happen."

"Did Louie not hear them? She's going to take Baby Red to Bomberman's house!" Pommy rolled his eyes. Louie facepalmed.

...

Cheerful White stepped outside his house admiring the nice day when he saw Cute Pink approaching him, holding Baby Red.

"Oh, hi Pink! Hi Red!" White greeted them cheerfully, "What brings you two here?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to spend some time with Baby Red for a while? I'd like him to hang out with his other friends today." Cute Pink explained, handing Red to him.

"Sure!" White accepted, "Don't worry, Pink, I'll take good care of him!"

"Thanks!" Cute Pink ran off, "Bye! See you later!"

"Bye!" White called out after her, "So, Red, what should we do? Should I teach you how to use bombs?"

Red nodded.

"Alright!" White put him down and took a few steps backwards. He then produced a bomb from his hand and tossed it up into the air. It came crashing down on top of him.

"Ow...ok now you try."

Baby Red produced a small stick of dynamite from his hand.

"I didn't know Bombermen could do that..." White Bomber said in wonder. Red threw the dynamite into the air and it hit White on the head. It exploded into a small spark.

"Very good, Red!" White applauded.

Half an hour of explosions later, White picked up Red and carried him down the street.

"You wanna visit Cool Black?" he asked.

"Yup!" Baby Red exclaimed.

"Ok."

Soon, they got to Cool Black's house.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Cool Black asked when they arrived.

"Cute Pink told me she wants Baby Red to hang out with all of us today. Do you think the two of you could hang out for a while?" White asked Black.

"Sure!" Cool Black answered, "Just leave him with me and he'll be cool like me in no time!"

Cheerful White rolled his eyes and 'smiled'. He left and Cool Black put on a pair of sunnies.

"Now, let's try and do some rapping!" Cool Black said, fetching a cap and putting it on Baby Red's head. Red looked up at it in confusion.

"Let me start by giving you an example:

Yo! I'm Cool Black

I throw bombs at you to attack

You think you've defeated me? Well I bounce back!"

Baby Red took out his pacifier.

"Goo-goo! I'm Baby Red!

I have a round head! Yo!"

"Um, good try, I guess, for a beginner." Cool Black said, "How about some break-dancing now?"

He turned on a radio and classical music came on. Baby Red started dancing along to it. Suddenly, Cool Black changed it to the Hip-Hop station. Some music beats played.

"Alright, watch and learn, young one!"

Cool Black started doing break-dancing but accidentaly crashed into several things in a row. Red covered his eyes. When he looked up, Cool Black was lying on his back with swirls in his eyes.

"A-and that's our lesson for today..." he said in a dizzy voice.

"I didn't even try yet!" said Baby Red.

"It's probably too dangerous for an infant like you...only a pro should attempt something like this..." Cool Black shook his head vigourously and stood up, "How about we visit Team Gold?"

"Ok." Baby Red said as Black picked him up.

...

"We're a bit busy right now." Giant Gold said as Cool Black tried to hand him the red-coloured infant Bomber.

"Doing what?" Black raised an eyebrow.

"We're trying to figure out who's more boring, Green or Gold! I vote Green!" Kid Blue laughed.

"Actually we're trying to help Giant Gold get into better shape so he can impress Cute Pink." Bookworm Green corrected him.

Giant Gold blushed.

"Hey! Who said you could tell them!?" he exclaimed, still blushing.

"Well, it was actually CUTE PINK who wanted Baby Red to hang out with everyone today!"

Silence. Cool Black grinned. He had Gold exactly where he wanted him.

"Well, in that case, of course Red can hang out with us! We'll give him the time of his life!" Giant Gold pushed Black out the door, "Go on and rap or whatever."

Cool Black walked out the door.

"Alright Red, you wanna lift weight with me?" Giant Gold asked.

"Ok, but not too heavy!"

Gold went and got a large barbell.

"That's too heavy-looking!" Red cried out in alarm.

"No, silly, that's for me! THIS is for you!" Gold brought over a tiny hand weight.

Baby Red picked it up and immediatly dropped it.

"Don't worry, you'll get better."

Giant Gold tried to pick up the barbell but dropped it on his foot.

"OW! OW! OW!" Gold hopped around on one foot, crashing into Blue and Green. Red picked up the barbell with one hand and watched.

Bookworm Green walked over and put his hand on Red's shoulder.

"I feel sorry for you, having to witness such foolish behaviour. Never fear though, because I am here to rescue you and take you on a journey through the land of books!"

Green picked up Red with great difficulty, for Green was quite short and only a bit taller than Baby Red. He carried him into another room, which was full of books.

"This is my library. Giant Gold and Kid Blue aren't allowed in here, but I think I can trust you not to wreck my books." Bookworm Green walked in and sat down on a beanbag.

"I can't read yet!" Baby Red said.

"Then I'll teach you!" Green pulled out an encyclopedia and gave it to Red.

Red looked at it and sat down.

"This is a really big book!"

"Yes it is." Bookworm Green simply replied, "You'll have a lot of fun reading it, trust me!"

"This is hard! It's a bunch of writing that Red can't read!" Baby Red's eyes turned into swirls, "It all looks like a black blur! Like when Cool Black was break-dancing!"

"You'll learn a lot of handy information once you get accustomed to it." Bookworm Green said.

But Baby Red had already fallen asleep.

"Perhaps I was too hard on him. He is only 2 years old after all." He picked up the book Baby Red had and sat down to enjoy it.

An hour later, Bookworm Green had also fallen asleep. Kid Blue snuck in.

"Psst! Red!" he whispered.

"Huh?" Red woke up.

"Bookworm Green bored you to sleep, right? Well, I'm here to rescue you!" He took Baby Red by the hand and dragged him outside.

"Come on, Red! Let's play basketball!"

Kid Blue got out a basketball and twirled it on his ball-shaped hand.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Blue said smugly. He then bounced it a few times a threw it up into the hoop.

"And KID BLUE gets a GOAAAAAAL!" he cheered himself, "The crowd goes crazy!"

"What crowd?" Baby Red asked, looking around at the lack of audience.

"Yeah, I know there's not really a crowd..." Kid Blue said, "I just hope I become a famous sportsman one day!"

He handed the basketball to Baby Red.

"Here, you try!"

Baby Red threw the basketball upwards but it plummeted straight back down and clonked him on the head.

"Red! Are you alright?!" Kid Blue ran up to him and shook him.

"Yeah..." he said getting back up, "I wanna try again!"

"Alright..." Kid Blue handed Baby Red the basketball. Baby Red threw the basketball but it fell back down and he accidently tripped over it!

Baby Red tried to get off the ball but he ended up running a couple feet on the ball and then falling flat on his face.

"Hmmm..." Kid Blue looked at him, "You might want to see Acrobat Aqua."

"Why?" Red asked, getting up.

"Because she might be able to teach you about circus tricks!"

"Really?" Baby Red asked hopefully.

"Yeah! I'll take you to her!" Blue picked up Red and walked towards Aqua's house.

...

When they got to Aqua's house, she was doing tricks in her backyard. Kid Blue and Baby Red arrived.

"Oh! Hello, Blue! Hi, Red!" Aqua greeted them.

"Would you like to teach Baby Red some acrobat stuff?" Kid Blue asked, "And I wouldn't mind if you taught me, either!"

"Well, um, I'm not an expert but ok."

"Teach me how to do a backflip first!" Blue cheered.

"A backflip!?" Aqua exclaimed, "I don't know how to do that either!"

"Ohhhh...this is no fun..." Kid Blue walked off, "Tell me when you're ready to do something interesting."

When he was gone, she winked at Baby Red.

"He didn't know that I was going to teach you how to do a cartwheel!"

Aqua did a cartwheel. Baby Red flopped over. Aqua did another one. Baby Red did half a cartwheel and ended up stuck on his head.

As Aqua helped him up on his feet, she said "So what exactly has been going on today?"

"Well, Pink took me to White who took me to Black who took me to Team Gold who brought me here." Baby Red said before attempting another cartwheel.

"I see..." Aqua thought for a minute, "How about we go and visit Racer? He's almost finished racing practise I do believe."

"Yay!"

So Acrobat Aqua took Baby Red down to the race track. A bunch of cars were driving really fast down the lanes. Finally, a horn went off and the all stopped. A car pulled up next to them and Racer Bomber stepped out.

"Hi, Baby Red! Hi, Acrobat Aqua!" he greeted them, "What brings you here to the race track?"

"We just came to visit you!" Acrobat Aqua said.

"Well race practise is finished now, so I'm free to hang out with you guys if you'd like." Racer said.

"That was cool driving!" Red exclaimed, "Can you teach me how to drive!?"

"WHAT!?" Racer and Aqua exclaimed at the same time.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Racer said unsurely.

"I've kart raced with you guys before! Why can't I drive on the road?" Red asked.

"I guess it's worth a try..." Racer said.

"Are you sure...?" Aqua said in an unsure tone.

"Don't worry, as long as he's got an experienced racer and driver with him he should be fine!" Racer said.

1 minute later...

"BABY RED! PLEASE STOP DRIVING!"

"I CAN'T!"

Racer and Red were in Racer's racecar, and Baby Red had lost control of the wheel.

"WHERE ARE THE BRAKES?!" Baby Red exclaimed.

"Here!" Racer slammed on the brakes and crashed into a building.

A Police Bomber walked over towards them.

"What seems to be the trouble?" he asked, "Was this baby responsible?"

Racer gulped. He didn't want his friend to get into any more trouble than he was already in.

"I was trying to teach him how to drive." Racer admitted, "It's technically my fault."

"Well, be careful, and DON'T teach infants how to drive. Do YOU even have a liscense..." he pulled out a list of all the town citizens, "...Green Bomber?"

Racer was startled hearing his real name but the police officer was right. He didn't even have a drivers liscense, only a racing liscense. On Planet Bomber, the age limit to race karts was lower than the age limit to drive on the road.

"Well, here's a ticket." the police officer gave him a ticket and walked away.

"What movie are we going to see?!" Baby Red asked Racer.

"Huh?"

"He said he gave you a ticket!"

"He meant a DRIVING ticket, Red." Racer explained.

"What's that?"

"Nothing you need to know now, Red." Racer said, "I think this day has been eventful enough." He picked up Red, placed him in the passenger's seat and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Let's take you back to Cute Pink."

...

Cute Pink was licking an ice cream cone, wondering about what Baby Red was getting up to. All of a sudden, Racer and Baby Red came towards her.

"Hi, guys!" Cute Pink greeted them.

"Here." Racer handed the baby back to her.

"So what did you get up to today, Baby Red?" Pink asked him.

"First we exploded, then broke stuff while dancing, then we lifted weights, then I read boring stuff..."

"Sounds like you had an eventful day." Cute Pink simply said.

In response, Baby Red walked over to the slide and climbed up. Cute Pink watched him slide back down.

Louie and Pommy were on the swingset.

"Myu! Pommy wonders what Baby Red did today!"

"Did you not hear?" Louie sarcastically retorted, "He said he exploded, then broke stuff while dancing..."

Pommy deadpanned as Louie began rambling on.

But the moral of the story is that sometimes, simple babies need simple lives.

THE-END! =D


End file.
